39 Clues: What Is and Isn't True
by NormalTeenageGirl
Summary: School, training, Cahills ... Well, the possibilities are endless. But even amidst the drama of high school, the atypical training, and the diverse personalities of the family, the question remains: can you still trust no one - even those who are closer to you than ever before? Classic pairings. (Amian, Natan, Hamead, Nellie/Jonah)
1. Introduction

39 Clues

**What Is and Isn't True**

* * *

By NormalTeenageGirl

* * *

School + training + Cahills = ... Well, the possibilities are endless. But even amidst the drama of high school, the atypical training, and the diverse personalities of the family, the question remains: can you still trust no one - even those who are closer to you than ever before? Classic pairings. Y'know, Amian, Natan, Hamead and Jonah/Nellie... do those two even have a nickname?

* * *

_This fanfiction contains a mix of original content and book content. Everything that belongs to the 39 Clue authors belongs to the 39 Clue authors. Everything else belongs to me._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Enjoy, lovely readers! (: I haven't actually read the Cahills vs. Vespers series yet, so everything is pretty much based after the first series. _There may or may not be spoilers_, so beware!


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE:

The priceless Chinese vase went tumbling to the floor for the third time that day as Amy jumped, the old-fashioned doorbell startling her. "No!" she yelped, diving forward to try and save it again.

Three was not a charm in this case.

The porcelain shattered, and Amy managed to catch herself before she face-planted in the shards. But her right hand grazed the ground and got sliced by a particularly sharp one.

"That was graceful," muttered her little brother Dan, rolling his eyes as he strolled into the foyer. "Really, Amy, it's just family."

"Just fam - " began Amy, outraged, but she was cut off by a second ring of the doorbell. As Dan strolled forward to open the door, Amy swallowed and tried to compose herself. She'd been a mess all day, knocking things over and getting overemotional at the tiniest things. But she couldn't help it: the Madrigals had decided that the 'next generation' of new Cahills should train together, and some of them - well, one in particular - made her nervous.

"Hello, Daniel," said a smooth British voice. "I thought you would never open the door. Really, you should invest in a butle-"

Ian Kabra's voice dropped away as Amy appeared behind Dan. "As h-helpful as always, Ian," she said, trying to stay calm.

"I know you have missed it, Amy." Ian's eyes bore into her's, challenging her to deny it. "As much as you have missed me."

"Ugh, gross. Take your flattery away, Ian," grumbled Dan.

"For once, I agree with Daniel," piped up Natalie Kabra from behind Ian. "Really, may we just come in? I have to carry my bags myself because I was told that no servants were allowed, and they are getting very heavy." Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the reminder of the weights that she was carrying, although when Amy glanced down, all that Natalie had in her hands was a little purse; the four other pink suitcases were waiting at the end of the drive.

Dan moved away from the door. "Be careful, there's glass everywhere," he called over his shoulder. "I'm not sure what the pottery has done to annoy Amy, but that poor vase has finally gone to heaven with four of its other friends." He heaved a dramatic sigh.

Amy blushed as Ian gave her a questioning look. "Tragic," he said. Then his eyes dropped to her clenched hands, the right of which was slowly dripping blood. "What is that?"

"Nothing!"

Amy hid the hand behind her back, but not quick enough. Ian grabbed it and easily forced open her fingers, revealing the cut that sliced her hand. His fingers traced over the torn skin. "Amy, don't be ridiculous. You might need stitches," he murmured.

_Stop it!_ she wanted to scream. _Stop it!_ "I'm fine," she said in a tight voice, pulling away again. _Don't play these games with me again, Ian_, she pleaded silently. _Stop pretending_. "I'm getting a glass of water."

She could still feel his fingers touching her hand as she stalked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Ian watched Amy leave the room, somewhat baffled by her reaction. _She's gotten stronger_, he thought with mild surprise._ She never used to stand up to me like that._

"Daniel, would you please help me with my bags?" asked Natalie primly. "I don't know if I will be able to take care of them myself."

"Right away, Princess," Dan replied sarcastically.

"Yo, _princess_? What's with all the crazy talk here, homie." Jonah Wizard invited himself into the house, brushing past Natalie and Ian to slap Dan on the back.

"Hey, Jonah."

Ian could tell Dan was struggling not to roll his eyes again.

"Where's that sista of yours?" Jonah turned on his heel, looking for Amy, just as Nellie came dancing through one of the doorways, her eyes closed and her head bobbing to some wild music in her head. The two collided, falling to the floor. Jonah's Cahill reflexes kicked in at once, his hand flying out to protect her head as he landed on top of her.

For a moment, Nellie had an unreadable, dangerous-looking expression on her face. _She looks like she either wants to hit him or kiss him_, thought Ian with some amusement.

It was the first option. "Get off me you jerk," said Nellie, slapping Jonah across the face.

Jonah sat up, looking utterly surprised, putting his hand to is cheek. "You hit me."

"No shoot, Sherlock," grumbled Nellie, getting to her feet. "Keep raping me and you'll get worse than that."

Muffled laughter came from behind Ian as Nellie danced her way back out of the room. "I totally heard the wrong part of that conversation," said Hamilton Holt, striding through the doorway with a grin. "Hey, buddy, how's it going?"

"Hi, Ham," said Dan brightly, though he looked a little pained when Hamilton gave him a huge hug. "Hey, watch the ribs; broke one a few months ago."

"Sucks to be you," said Sinead Starling uncaringly as she climbed the front steps. Then she stopped in the doorway, seeming to notice the broken pottery. "What happened here?"

"She hit me," said Jonah wonderingly, his hand still on his cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note**

These are the ages in this story. Do note, however, that I have taken artistic license and fiddled with a few of them to make this all work. Dan and Natalie were both accelerated grades because they're smart; normally, they'd be older freshman. (: Okay?

Nellie - 20 yrs., 'head' of the household in this story

Amy - 17 yrs., junior in high school

Dan - 14 yrs., freshman in high school

Ian - 17 yrs., junior in high school

Natalie - 14 yrs., freshman in high school

Hamilton - 18 yrs., senior in high school

Sinead - 18 yrs., senior in high school

Jonah - 19 yrs., not in school


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO:

"There you go." Dan dropped the last suitcase on the floor of Natalie's bedroom. "Seriously, how many clothes do you need?"

"It can't hurt to be prepared," said Natalie, already organizing her things into a dresser drawer. The room was spacious, with soaring floor-to-ceiling windows, pale walls and (at the request of it's new occupant) had been accesorized in lavander, white and gold. It looked quite elegant to the eye - if you weren't Dan, that is.

"Says you," he said incredulously, rolling his sore shoulder.

"Yes, says me." Natalie flashed him a challenging smile. "And, after, all, I am a princess."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Well, you're just as stuck up as one."

"That's not true." Natalie straightened, putting her hands on her hips.

"Says you."

"Says me."

"What if I asked your brother?" challenged Dan. "After all, if you're a princess, he's a prince."

"No - yes - I mean - "

"So you're not a princess?"

Realization that she'd been caught dawned on Natalie's face, and Dan savored the irritated expression. "Go away, Daniel," she muttered, turning back to her suitcase.

"You just don't want to admit I'm right," Dan said with satisfaction, but, somewhere in the back of his maturing, fourteen-year-old mind, he registered that Natalie actually looked a little cute when she was angry. _Where the heck did that thought come from?_ he thought, disgusted with himself.

"Go!" For extra emphasis, Natalie through what she had in her hand at him.

Dodging the lacy whatever-it-was, Dan left laughing.

* * *

_Boys are so immature,_ thought Natalie as Dan disappeared. She walked over to pick up the garment of clothing she'd thrown at him. _Oh, nice,_ she chided herself. _Out of everything you could've thrown..._

Blushing a little, Natalie folded the pair of white, lacy underwear and put it in her drawer. _No giving him any bad ideas_, she thought. _Common boys, they're so... Not respectful._

Natalie spent the next half an hour flitting between her dresser, her closet and her suitcases. Finally finished, she stuffed the bags underneath her large canopy bed and sat down on the lavender quilt, staring out the huge window, until Nellie, the kids' au pair, screamed up the hallway that everyone needed to get their butts downstairs _now_.

Rolling her eyes at the vulgarity, Natalie stood, smoothing her cream, strapless dress before exiting her room.

"Any idea what this might be about?" asked Hamilton as she passed his bedroom door. He looked like he'd been working out, and there was a distinct odor of sweat lingering on him. Natalie wrinkled her nose.

"Why don't you come down and find out?" said Sinead drily from behind Natalie.

"Hm. Good idea," said Hamilton, completely serious. "Didn't think of that."

Natalie refrained from rolling her eyes again. Sinead had no such quelms. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath.

"Thanks." Hamilton shrugged off the comment cheerfully.

_Commoners. Peasants. Why am I here?_ Natalie wondered as she walked into the family room, which was a joke next to the the one at her mansion, but did look rather comfortable. Jonah was sprawled over an overstuffed couch, while Dan kicked back in an armchair. Nellie was leaning against the wall, bobbing her head, her pink and blond hair waving with the movement.

And Ian? He was standing in a corner, his eyes flickering towards the figure of Amy who lay belly-down on the floor. _Oh, not again_, Natalie thought irritably.

"Great, everyone here?" Nellie yanked her earbuds out and faced them, arms crossed. Her lips moved as her eyes scanned the room, performing a quick headcount when no one responded to her question. "Here's the deal: Cahills have this habit of doing stupid and dangerous stuff, so let's get things sorted out before you kill each other."

Hamilton snorted. "Yeah, that'll work," he muttered, throwing himself down on the ground next to Amy. The floor shook as he did so.

"You've all been informed as to what is happening. Starting tomorrow, not only will we all be training together, but you kiddos will be going to school together," Nellie said, ignoring him. "Knowing you all to be idiots, Headquarters told me to lay down some ground rules. Number One: No maiming, killing or otherwise injuring another person."

"What if they deserve it?" contradicted Sinead, tossing her sleek copper ponytail over her shoulder before leaning against the doorframe. Her obvious hostility made it clear that she didn't want to be there.

Nellie thought for a moment. "Hm. Maybe. If it's Jonah."

"Hey, you're the one who hit me," protested Jonah.

"Whatever." Nellie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Number Two: Try to act like you _might_ sort of like each other at school. Remember, everyone there is being told that you're distant cousins - which is technically true - and in normal families, people do usually get along. So, you know... Be normal."

Natalie was horrified. "You mean, like, everyone else?" she asked in shock.

"Oh that'll be terrible," groaned Dan mockingly in a fake British accent. "Imagine us, the Kabras, actually having to _cooperate_ and _interact_ with inferior beings."

Natalie glared at him, but Ian just rolled his eyes. "Very mature, Danial."

"I like to think so," Dan shot back.

"Dan?" Nellie sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Be quiet."

"Oh. Alright. But - "

"Zippit."

Natalie sat down in a chair, preparing herself for boredom by staring out the window.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I know, I'm sorry, it's kind of boring right now... 'Course, the next chapter is hopefully going to be pretty fun so hold on. (: Happy Valentine's Day! Will you be my Valentine, readers? Hehe. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE:

Sinead felt rarely felt stupid, but she couldn't help the blush on her cheeks when she heard a guy whisper, "_Dang_, what a hottie."

Earlier that morning, as she'd come down for breakfast, Natalie had caught sight of her and had taken immediate action. "No way," Natalie had said. "You absolutely _cannot_ go to school like that. You're supposed to be related to me, remember?"

Ignoring Sinead's protests, the Kabra had pulled her up the stairs and into her bedroom, practically yanking her hair out of its tight ponytail and tossing her a filmy peach dress. It was, to Sinead's relief, long sleeved, but was styled as an 'off the shoulder' dress, gathered at her waist with a thin, fashionable belt, and then fell a few inches above the knee. In short: she did look hot.

And she hated every moment of it.

_Never, never again,_ thought Sinead as she opened her locker. _What a stupid -_

"Easy there, cuz," said Hamilton, fumbling with his combination. "You look like your going to kill someone."

"Yes. Natalie," Sinead said, all seriousness.

"Hey, it's not a terrible thing to be - "

"Are you two of the new kids?"

Both Cahills turned to see a tiny, pixie-like blond girl giving them a huge white smile.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Hamilton shot Sinead a puzzled look, then looked back down - way down - at the girl. "Why?"

"Just wondering." The girl flashed another bright smile, this time entirely focused on Hamilton. "The whole school's been talking about you..."

Irritated, Sinead shoved the books she didn't need into her locker and slammed it shut. "Do you need any help?" she asked Hamilton, interrupting the conversation without remorse.

"I'm good. Thanks, Sinead." He waved at her before turning back to the girl.

It took Sinead a minute to realize that she was storming down the hallway without any idea as to where she was supposed to be going. And she hadn't thought to ask for a map at the main office earlier.

"You lost?"

Sinead glared at the guy who'd spoken. He was taller than her - which wasn't saying much - muscular, cute in a badboy sort of way, and he looked like he knew it. "I fine," she snapped.

His eyes roamed down, then back up. "Hm. Yes, you are," he mused. Then he added in what he seemed to think was a sexy voice, "Are you sure? I never mind helping."

Disgust rose in her throat. "No, thanks." She turned and walked away, clutching her books to her chest.

"Sinead!"

For the first - and probably only time in her life - Sinead was thankful to hear Amy Cahill's voice. "Hi, Amy."

To her surprise, Amy looked just as flustered as she felt as she hurried over. "Ian is driving me crazy!" the junior burst out, then flushed bashfully.

"Now what?" The first bell calling them to homeroom rang.

"He - he - " Amy choked for a moment. "He is just so - argh!"

Rolling her eyes at the girl's apparent lack of sophisticated vocabulary, Sinead looked over her shoulder to see Ian surrounded by a cluster of girls, each one more preppy and - revealing - then the last. "I see."

Amy looked at her, seeming to realize that something was wrong. "Are you okay?" she asked, sounding almost concerned. Dang, she was good with the whole act-like-a-family thing. Because why else would she be concerned?

"Yeah, just don't know my way to homeroom," Sinead muttered. "It's room 402."

"Mr. Farrand," Amy said wisely. "He taught my AP World class. Just go down the hall and take a left. It'll be the fourth door down.

"Thanks, Amy," said Sinead, her voice cool. "See you around."

"Yeah. And Sinead?" Amy paused before leaving. "You _are_ pretty; be proud of it."

Sinead scowled at her. "I can only act so well Amy. Don't push it."

Smiling shyly, Amy left.

* * *

Hamilton glanced up from his conversation with Josh - a captain of the school football team - when Sinead entered homeroom.

Her face was arranged in a blank expression, but her eyes fumed.

Josh turned to see who he was looking at, and he gave a low whistle. "Your cousin is hot, bro," he muttered.

"Er, yeah," said Hamilton, faintly embarrassed. "I guess."

Sinead gave him a mocking look before sitting down in her chair across the aisle. She seemed to be having trouble getting used to having her hair down (which, Hamilton had to admit, looked nice) and kept brushing loose strands away from her face impatiently.

"Are all of your cousins that attractive?" Hamilton's attention was pulled away from her by the other captain, Ethan.

"Well one of them's a freshman..." Hamilton began awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, I saw her." Josh gave a wicked grin. "The little British chick. Cute, in an innocent sort of way."

Sinead hid her snort with a cough. Hamilton couldn't help agreeing with her thought. _That is the only time someone will call Natalie innocent_.

"And then obviously there's Amy."

From behind him, the little blond cheerleader who'd spoken to him at his locker gave a giggle. "Well, there always has to be one fluke I suppose."

"Amy isn't_ that_ bad," reasoned Ethan, leaning back in his chair. "She's not really my type, but she's doable."

Uncomfortable with the course way the teens were talking about someone he considered to be like a sister, Hamilton scratched his head and glanced at Sinead.

"You know, I'm sure the rest of the school is probably _enthralled_ with your list of who's doable and who's not, but honestly, I'd rather not hear you talk about my cousins that way," snapped Sinead, tossing her long amber locks away from her face to glare at Ethan (which made most of the guys in the room start to drool, Hamilton noticed). "It's kinda a turnoff."

All of them, including Hamilton, stared at her in shock. Finally Josh leaned over and whispered to him, "Hot _and_ fiery. I like it."

Sinead blushed in anger and humiliation, and cast a furious glance at Hamilton before stalking up to the front of the room to speak to the teacher. "I was wondering if you could tell me the way to room 287?" she asked in a tight voice. "I have Quantum Physics next..."

"Quantum Physics?" Josh looked at Hamilton in bewilderment. "Won't that be hard for her, coming in at the end of the year?"

"She'll be fine," said Hamilton glumly. "She probably took the course two years ago."

"Three," Sinead said sharply, hearing.

Hamilton shrugged. "Three years ago."

Josh shook his head slowly. "You Cahills are weird," he said finally. "Totally abnormal."

A smirk twisted Hamilton's lips. "You have no idea."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well then, that was a _little_ longer. Not much, but I'm trying. I usually write around 1,000-word chapters, so I'm sorry if I disappoint in the length. But hopefully the content makes up for it! So... what did you think of this chapter? This story is a geared more towards a teenage audience, and they are in high school, but tell me if things get too... suggestive for you, okay? And thanks for reviewing! It made my day. (: Oh, and I decided to change Dan and Natalie back to freshmen. Just so you know.


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR:

Amy tripped coming into fourth period, and Ian noticed a brief hesitation in her step before she sat down next to him. "H-hi," she mumbled. "I d-didn't k-know you were in a-any of my classes."

Ian's leaned towards her, whispering into her ear, "All part of the plan, love. All part of the plan."

Amy blushed and stuttered something unintelligable, become even more pink when she noticed a lanky boy stalking over. "E-Evan!"

"Hey, Amy. Who's this?"

Ian met this Evan's stare evenly, judging him. Definitely not anything as special as himself. And yet, the way that Evan's hand rested on the back of Amy's seat seemed sort of... possessive. Or protective. Or both. _Could...?_ "I am Ian Kabra; Amy's... cousin."

"Oh. Yes. She mentioned that family would be coming." Evan stuck his hand out politely though his eyes were still cool. "I'm Evan Tolliver, Amy's boyfriend."

Ian shot Amy a sharp glance, but she was fiddling with her pencil, her cheeks rosy in embarrassment.

"Mr. Tolliver," called the teacher, Mr. Clayton. "Please take a seat for a moment. I need to take attendance before you can get started on your project."

"See you Amy," said Evan, touching her hand briefly before leaving. He completely ignored Ian.

Frowning, Ian sat back in his chair. He was not used to being so... out of touch with his emotions. Understandably, she was not incredibly fond of him. But one of the reasons he'd agreed to do this "group training of the next generation" thing with the Madrigals was so that he could earn her trust again. That was all. At least, that's what he told himself. But seeing Evan with her brought up a feeling that he wasn't used to: jealousy.

Mr. Clayton began calling out names, stopping when he got to _Kabra, Ian_. The balding man looked up at him. "So you're Amy's cousin?"

Ian gave a short nod. "That's correct." He glanced at Evan, who was glaring at him from across the room. Unnecessarily, he added with a smirk. "Distantly." Just to get on the kid's nerves

"Well, if you're anything like her, I'm sure you'll catch up quickly," said the teacher with a smile.

Ian looked down at the furiously blushing Amy and raised his eyebrows mockingly. "I like to think she takes after me, sir."

There were a few giggles of amusement from the girls around him (not including Amy), and Evan's contemptuous snort could be heard even from where Ian was sitting.

Mr. Clayton laughed, then continued with attendance.

"Stop humiliating me, Ian," Amy hissed at him under her breath. "Can't you just pretend to be normal?"

"I can only pretend so much, love," he murmured back, his lips barely moving. "And acting like your only my cousin is taking all of my power right now."

Amy looked away and didn't speak to him for the rest of class.

* * *

Amy just wanted the day to end. Gossip about the new students filled the hallways with the name 'Cahill,' and kids who'd never even spoken to Amy before were suddenly acting like they were her best friend. Evan was doing his best to shoo them away, but he was still feeling prickly about Ian, and she'd had to make the 'bathroom run' excuse twice. Now it was her seventh period - lunch.

"Hi, Amy!" A little blond cheerleader whose name Amy thought was Ali waved to her and then pointed to her table. "Sit with us, will you?" It seemed more like a command than a request.

Meek as she was, Amy slid shyly into an end seat, hiding behind her hair as Ali proceeded to ignore her. _Why did she invite me here anyway?_ she wondered, quietly munching on her sandwich. But her question was answered as Ali and a couple of her friends let out little squeals, and she looked up to see Hamilton standing by her awkwardly. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of _course_ not," said Ali, moving over a little so that he could sit next to her. "We'd_ love_ to have you." Her tone made it clear that it didn't matter what anyone loved; he was hers and no one else's.

_So I was just bait to draw him over_, thought Amy sourly. She accidently met the eye of one of the other cheerleaders. It was Jazmin, a freshman with cocoa-colored skin, wavy brown hair and large, dark eyes. she was usually quite shy and serious-looking, but, as Amy watched, a bit of a smile ghosted across her lips, and she mouthed,_ Hi_.

Amy smiled, which she quickly hid by taking a bite of an apple when Ali looked over at her suspiciously.

"So, Hamilton," the cheerleader said. "Amy told me you play football."

Startled by the lie, Amy threw her a sharp look, then quickly looked away. Ali could dig her own grave in this one.

But rather than seeming out-of-sorts, Hamilton responded enthusiastically, "Yeah, it's great; though I'll play anything really..."

Already uncomfortable with Ali's excessive flirting, Amy dumped the rest of her lunch in the trash and wandered out of the cafeteria towards the library. As all of the teachers knew her well, they ignored her save for the occasional wave as she passed by their classrooms.

_Am I really so antisocial?_ Amy wondered. _Adults love me... but I don't have any friends, really. At least friends that are my age. And it's not like boys are tripping over themselves for me._ Her inner turmoil twisted even more as thoughts of Ian yesterday rose to her mind, along with the strange words that he'd said earlier during chemistry. _'I can only pretend so much.' What's that supposed to mean? And who knows if he's just playing with me again... Why am I even bothering about this? I've got a perfectly nice boyfriend whose sweet, and smart, and caring, and romantic, and..._

Not Ian.

Amy really hated it when that small, irritating, irrational part of her - the emotional part - supplied a simple answer that made the problem ten times more complicated than it already was.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yay! Fairly quick updating! So, and maybe it's just me, but I sort of feel like this is a little slow right now. My ideas are slowly (er, very slowly) trickling in, but I have a question for you, readers: **would you rather have more training or more school focus?** Or, a balance? I appreciate your input. And thank you to my reviewers who've been so kind as to make me day with their thoughts and opinions. (:

Also, I apologize for stereotyping if I'm doing that at all. Having gone to an American public school, I can say that, yes, there are common stereotypes in the groups. But I will also try and put in the less expected characters and personalities, okay? Love ya.


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE:

Natalie shuddered as an oily-haired boy brushed against her. _This is vile,_ she thought savagely._ I can't believe that I've stooped to going to an American public school. And I'm hanging out with Daniel._

The boy who seemed to be highly popular with almost every person in their grade.

Sadly, this meant that Natalie had to endure the disgusting stares from the boys and jealous glares from the girls as they talked to her... cousin. She'd already been the target of some of the worst flirting she'd ever endured, and there was still one more class to go - in the first day.

"Dan," she whined, interrupting his conversation between him and a girl named Ashley without remorse. "Come on. I've got Art now, and you've got to show me where the room is."

"You're doing - art?" Dan said incredulously, turning away to stare at her. "Like, getting-paint-on-your-clothes art?"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "I take offence to your shock," she retorted primly, already dragging him down the hallway. She wasn't entirely sure if the looks she was getting from everyone were due to her accent or the fact that she was ordering the #1 freshman around like he was a common dog. At this thought, she smirked. "Besides, who says I will get any on my clothes? You of all people should know I come prepared."

"What, a designer apron?" mocked Dan. But when she didn't answer, he looked alarmed. "Wait, you really have a designer apron in your bookbag?"

"Yes," said Natalie defensively. "Is there a problem with that?"

Dan rubbed his face, looking weary. "You are not going to survive a week," he muttered.

"Ah, Daniel, but you forget that I'm a Kabra." She smiled. "And Kabras always survive."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but instead he set his jaw and steered her into a large room smelling of musty paper and fresh paint. She resisted the urge to breathe deeply, knowing that Dan would notice, but even so, the scents relaxed her. No one knew - not even Ian - that painting was her safe haven; the place where she could spill all of her feelings and no one would ever be able to know what she was saying.

"Mr. Cahill, I take it this is your cousin?" A young woman strode up to them, looking more curious than anything else.

"Well... distantly cousins." Dan glanced at her, and Natalie raised her eyebrows. "Ms. Wellington, this is Natalie Kabra. Nat, this is Ms. Wellington. She's subbing today."

"Subbing?" said Natalie, wondering what that meant.

"Our normal teacher's out today, and she's our replacement, or our 'sub,'" explained Dan with an air of long-suffering patience.

"Oh." Not for the first time that day, Natalie hid her discomfort at the odd American words and customs. They spoke the same language, and yet somehow... she felt totally separate from their ways. She knew that everyone thought of her as a stuck-up British brat, but in truth, there were times she really didn't try to offend anyone - she just didn't know how to be... normal. "So... you take Art too?" This seemed slightly amusing to her; she had trouble imagining him sitting down long enough to do anything productive.

Dan winced as they wandered towards a row of shelving. "Amy bribed me into it, saying that you can collect art."

"You _can_ collect art."

"Not your own art." He winced again as he pulled a canvas off one of the shelves. To Natalie's surprise, it wasn't actually bad - considering whom the creator was. The backdrop had varying shades of blue, ranging from a near-white to a dark indigo, a brilliant azure to a misty blue-gray. In the top right hand corner, three red ovals drifted, uncertain of their identity. "I have no idea what I'm doing; I don't even know what I'm painting."

"They look like balloons." The words left Natalie unexpectedly, and she brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

Dan stared silently at the canvas for a moment, and then a grin spread slowly across his face. "Natalie, you're a genius!" he said, then ran off to the other side of the room yelling for someone to throw him a pair of scissors (which Natalie sincerely hoped was not taken literally).

This left her alone, though, hovering uncertainly by the shelving. Her dignity was saved when a boy, whom she'd not noticed before, quietly handed her a blank, pre-stretched canvas. She was so surprised that she forgot to thank him, but by the time she had remembered the words, he'd already turned back to his own painting and was ignoring her once more.

Natalie found a set of oil paints and a couple of paintbrushes, put on her apron and wondered what she would paint this time.

It never mattered what she set out to create; her paintings always ended up with the same subject that replayed in her darkest nightmares and memories.

The Clue Hunt.

* * *

Dan mulled over Natalie odd shyness as he pasted the thin strings onto his painting for balloon ropes. Sure, to a normal person she'd seem to be outgoing enough. But he'd known her for far too long, and though she'd been just as snappy and condescending as usual, she also happened to have clung to his side the entire day - at least, in the classes they had together. Totally abnormal.

Glancing over at her now, he noticed that her canvas was still blank, her paints unopened and her brush hanging limply by her side as she stared blankly at the white surface. She didn't seem to be in so much of a daze as thinking about something very deeply. Again, not normal.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Dan quickly put his things away, and then, as an afterthought, waited for Natalie. She seemed a little distracted, but was still 'Natalie' enough to give him a disdainful look when he politely held open the door for her. He rolled his eyes, unperturbed.

That's when Jaclyn fell in beside him, and, despite the fact that she did this everyday, Dan's stomach flipped. She was 'willowy' in build (this is a word that he'd picked up from Amy, but it seemed to fit her well), and she had light brown waves that fell down to her waist. Her eyes were hazel and usually averted shyly, but right then they were bright and warm, matching her smile. Her simple jeans and blouse had been exchanged for a pretty cream summer dress, and her violin case hung from her shoulder casually, they way most girls would carry a purse. "You're dressed up today," he greeted her.

"And you have paint on your nose." Her small smile once again seemed to light up the hall. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was... interesting. Er, and, um - this is Natalie, my cousin," he added hurriedly, noticing Natalie's pointed glares. "Natalie, this is Jaclyn, my..." He hesitated slightly.

"Friend." Jaclyn shifted the case higher onto her shoulder, her smile still real and open. "Pleased to meet you."

"And you." Natalie didn't return the smile, but didn't seem to be looking hostile either. "Dan, didn't Jonah say he was picking us up exactly at the end of the day?"

Dan smacked his forehead. "Yeah, he said if we're late, we're walking home." He turned to look apologetically at Jaclyn. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"It's okay. I do too." She touched his arm briefly, then turned and disappeared into the crowd of students.

"You look like a lost puppy," Natalie snickered after a moment.

"I do not!" Dan glared at her and strode towards his locker.

"Are you kidding me? A Holt could see you're head over heels for her."

"I am not..."

The arguing continued as they gathered their stuff and headed out to the parking lot. Jonah was, thankfully, still there, looking awkward with Hamilton and Ian in the car beside him. "About time," he grumbled. Then he noticed their faces - Natalie's, still looking both amused and irritated, and Dan's, which was red and embarrassed. "Er, you okay, homies?"

"First of all," began Natalie, settling herself down next to Ian. "I am _not_ your 'homie.' Second of all, I am very well. Thank you for asking - despite the crude way you phrased it."

"You're not the one who just got humiliated," muttered Dan. He squeezed in next to her and slammed the door sullenly.

Hamilton turned and squinted at him from the front seat. Suddenly, a large grin broke over his face. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

Dan choked in surprise, but Natalie let out a peel of soft laughter. "What did I tell you, Daniel?"

Giving her an annoyed look, Dan crossed his arms and stared out the window as the car pulled away from the curb.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update - although I think it's only fair to warn you that this might happen fairly frequently. I play two sports, go to school and have a lot going on. Just so you know. I will try, though, I promise. (: Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay. Were they still in character? Are there any specific things you'd like to see in the story? Please let me know if there is! And thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. (:


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX:

Hamilton yawned, bored. The Cahills were practicing basic hand-to-hand combat, and it was becoming increasingly obvious that no one was able to beat him. He only had one more opponent left, and he was confident that Sinead would pose no threat. "I'll go easy on you," he offered as the copper-haired girl approached him.

"Whatever," replied Sinead carelessly. She stopped about four feet away from him and went still.

Hamilton couldn't help but admire how poised she was, how intimidating she managed to be even without moving. Then he shook away his thoughts and made the first move. Sinead stepped back from his wild charge, unbalancing him, but he managed to grab her arm as he fell.

But rather than trying to resist the tumble like he'd expected her to do, Sinead fell and rolled onto her knees. She swiftly pinned his neck to the ground while settling herself on his chest, and Hamilton froze. He'd been trained to attack; defense was never his strong point. And it became dangerously clear at that moment that he would have to work on that.

"So, Hotshot, what're you waiting for?" Sinead challenged. "Or are you still going easy on me?"

Irritated, Hamilton tried to sit up, then relaxed immediately as her grip tightened. He stared at her with narrowed eyes. How was he going to get out of this?

* * *

Sinead held Hamilton's thoughtful gaze. She could tell that he was trying to think his way out of it, a fact which both surprised and pleased her. What she was doing wasn't particularly effective against someone with skill, but Hamilton's technique was strength and intimidation. There was little control in his motions. Which was why it surprised her to see that he'd caught onto this so quickly. It was only a matter of moments before he figured a way out of the choke.

Sure enough, Hamilton's face brightened, and he swiped his arm across hers. An irritatingly simple maneuver for having taken that amount of thought, but at least it was effective. He pushed himself to a sitting position.

Having been distracted by her analyzing, Sinead slid down his chest and into his lap. Startled, she grabbed his shirt, accidentally bringing her face close to his. For a moment she forgot to breathe. Then, her cheeks reddening, she scrambled off of him. "Sorry," she muttered.

"No problem," Hamilton mumbled, looking just as embarrassed. "Er, I'm going to go get changed for dinner."

"Don't forget to shower," she said, trying to return to her normal infuriating self.

Hamilton just waved at her.

Sinead pulled her hair out of its high ponytail and let it fall down to hide her burning face. She could feel the stares of the other Cahills as they finished their fights. It wasn't even the action itself that she was humiliated about. It was her thoughts. Sitting in his lap for those few seconds, all she could think about was how muscular his chest was... And how attractive he looked. _Get it together, Starling_, she commanded herself sternly. _This is unacceptable._ "I'm going back to my room," she announced to no one in particular. "See you all later."

As she passed Ian, he muttered, "So all we need to do is drop you in Holt's lap and you'll suddenly be friendly?"

Sinead punched him in the jaw.

* * *

Stripping off his shirt, Hamilton refrained from glancing at himself in the mirror. He didn't want to see how red his face was. As much as he hated to admit it, Sinead had beaten him. And then having her in his lap...

Groaning, he flopped onto his bed and buried his face into a pillow. _So this is what normal, non-Cahill kids feel like_, he mused. _Unsure about how they feel, particularly when an attractive girl falls into their lap. I mean, not attractive. Sinead is _not_ attractive. I've been hanging around Josh and Ethan too much._

Satisfied with this excuse, Hamilton pulled off the rest of his clothes and showered quickly. As he dried off and put a pair of jeans on (Dan had explained to him that morning that jeans were what normal guys wore), his stomach growled. "When's dinner?" he muttered aloud. "I should of -_ Dang!_"

His hand had slipped off the counter and brushed against the razor lying on the sink. Swearing under his breath, Hamilton wadded up a tissue and wiped away the worst of the blood. Just as he was reaching across the counter to toss the tissue away, his bedroom door banged open. His hand hit the razor again. "ARE YOU KIDDING - "

"Cool it, Ham." Dan appeared in the doorway, his eyes closed and his hands raised in surrender. "Are you naked?"

"No." Mutinous, Hamilton stomped past him, looking for his unpacked suitcase. His mom had packed some gauze and tape somewhere... "What do you want?"

"Well, I was coming to return the favor of making fun of you about a girl," said Dan, eyeing Hamilton's hand warily. "But I think I'll wait."

"There's nothing to tease me about," replied Hamilton quickly. "It was an accident."

"Oh, come on, you're telling me you didn't like it?" Dan grinned, throwing himself onto the bed. "I'm a teenage boy too, Ham. You must have - "

"Shuddit, dude," Hamilton advised him. "It's Sinead. Teenage boy or not, she's..." But he couldn't finish the lie, so he tried to make a disgusted face.

"Yeah, I'm so - "

"DINNER!"

Teasing and bloodied hand forgotten, the two thundered out of the room.

* * *

Freshly dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a plain gray sweatshirt, Sinead was doing her best to ignore Hamilton. Apparently he hadn't had time to get fully dressed after his shower, because he was still shirtless. Incredibly distracting.

Gritting her teeth when she realized she was staring again, Sinead snatched her plate up from the table and stalked through the french doors and out onto the wide green lawn. She could hear the conversation die for a moment as everyone stared at her, then awkwardly pick back up when Dan said something. She hoped it wasn't about her.

The night was warm, and the moon glowed brightly in the velvety black sky. They were far enough away from town that no lights ruined the visibility. Sighing, Sinead sat down with her plate, but didn't finish eating.

She hadn't even realized that she'd closed her eyes until soft footsteps woke her from a light doze. "Can I sit with you?" Amy asked shyly.

"Sure." Sinead sat up and ran her hand through her now-grassy hair. "What do you need?"

"Nothing. I just thought you might want some company."

"Oh." Sinead nodded, though she really didn't. She lay back down and stared up at the sky again.

For a while, neither of them said anything. Then Amy said quietly, "Sinead, how do you act normal? I - I mean, like, not being a Cahill."

Sinead turned her head to look at the younger girl. Amy's face was thoughtful, and maybe a little wistful. Something twisted inside Sinead's gut; at least she had her family and branch to make her feel like she belonged. Amy and Dan had no one. Not after Grace had died. "Wouldn't know would I?" Her lips twitched a little. "Besides, normal is overrated. If you ever become one of those bi- I mean, brats, I will personally come and knock some sense into you."

Amy laughed. "And after seeing Ian's jaw, I think I'll decline that offer."

A pause. "I did hit him pretty well, didn't I?"

"Better than a Holt could."

Sinead laughed a little, marveling at how well the two of them were getting along. Maybe Amy's concern earlier that day hadn't been fake.

Maybe the girl genuinely cared about everyone - even those who'd tried to kill her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes, I know. I'm despicable. I haven't written since... February (that hurts to type). I'm hoping I'll be able to update AT LEAST once a month now, though. Maybe more. Depends on how busy my summer is. And as my summer probably won't be that busy after June, maybe I'll even get back to doing one a week.

Despite my atrocious betrayal to you lovely readers, I do hope you review (preferably with suggestions!). One reason I was slow on updating is I couldn't figure out what to do. So, yes, suggestions are welcome and appreciated.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
